Friends with benefits
by Qoy
Summary: When Tugger asks him to have sex, Quaxo thought nothing of it except that they’d reached a new level in their friendship. But when the bigger cat suddenly grows distant, was he just taking advantage? Slash


Friends with benefits

This is not the sequel of my other story, just something I felt like writing while I finish the other one.

If you see any error, please do let me know.

It is currently censored, if you want to read the censored part go to my homepage at deviantart. com

* * *

A rough tongue moved slowly over the back of his neck, licking away all thoughts. The only thing that mattered right now was the feeling of Tugger leaning over him, his strong male scent impregnating all over the smaller cat's body.

It had started with a phrase, "Quaxo do you want to have sex?"

It was an expression Tugger used almost daily, substitute Quaxo for any other cat that he wanted at the time, but it had surprised the teen.

He and the Rum Tum Tugger had been friends for quite a while now, way before Quaxo found out he loved him. Tugger liked it that Quaxo didn't worship him like every other kits his age and Quaxo enjoyed Tugger's an-answer-for-everything manners. Discussions with the Maine Coon were always complicated and it made him think about his answers, he enjoyed the challenge; they both did.

But it had never turned to sex; they were friends, and that was it. A normal day for then would go like this: Tugger lingers with his followers, Quaxo does his chores as the jellicle protector's assistant, Tugger does some fan-service and chooses his partner for the day, Quaxo works some more and after retires to rest back at their shared den were the bigger cat appears hours later to relate to him his new conquest and talk about whatever (usually this took very long), and afterwards the both go to sleep only to start again the next day.

Quaxo always supposed Tugger saw him as an asexual being, so he saw his own fixation with his friend as something that would eventually pass. But that day when Tugger came to him asking for sex, even though he was shocked to say the least, he accepted. He didn't think, because if he had; he would have know things would never be the same again.

_-_-_

After their night of passion, Tugger suddenly grew distant; their normal routine crashed by his excuses to why he would spend almost every night at Bomba's. Since he wasn't home at night anymore, they hardly ever talked; and if they did Tugger would be silent most of the time, dashing as soon as he could.

'Was the other night goodbye Tug?' Quaxo thought sadly. 'Maybe Tug only used our friendship to get into my pants, maybe the sex wasn't what he expected, did he get bored with me now that he knows he can have me?' small tears trickled down Quaxo's cheeks as he lay in his make-shift bed. 'I don't even wear pants.' he reflected, as more tears wetted the blankets beneath him.

Cold air from outside made his way inside as Munkustrap entered the den, he was worried about Quaxo. The responsible tom had missed all of their reunions these days, the Jellicle Ball was only a week away and he was supposed to organize the cats' dances and the order of the songs. It was really unusual for the petite cat to leave his chores unattended.

Drying his tears, Quaxo sat up to look at Munkus. The jellicle protector's face one of puzzlement as he saw the soggy green eyes; of course Quaxo looked like the crying type, but in truth he had never seen him do so.

Not knowing what to say or ask, Munkus opted to sit next to the smaller cat and provide unspoken support for whatever troubled him.

"I'm sorry." cried Quaxo, as tears restarted their travel down his cheeks. "I did something really stupid Munkustrap. I fell for him."

A vague response, but Munkus had enough experience on this kind of situation to understand. "Tugger." Many were the queens that had come to him looking for comfort after they had fallen for his younger brother and been discarded, he understood the pain they felt; but for Quaxo, who had been a friend and confident for so long, to lose his composure and fall for the flirt he knew so well… it had to hurt tenfold.

"No Quax, it wasn't; you are not the first or the last. No one can blame you."

"But I knew him," the smaller cat continued his cries. "I know what he is, how could I fall so hard?"

"I once heard that; love is: blind, deaf, mute and stupid." he replied, smiling as he placed his arm comfortingly around Quaxo's shoulder. His response obviously got the attention of the other cat, "It's so stupid in fact, that it doesn't even let you decide who it falls for. Reason has nothing to do with love."

In between sobs, Quaxo smiled; Munkustrap was right, falling in love didn't make him stupid, whatever he did afterwards did. That idea made him feel a little better, but it didn't mask the pain of un-required love pounding in his chest.

"Do you want me to stay a little longer?" the Tabby understood Quaxo might feel ashamed to be seen in this state, nevertheless he didn't want him to be alone right now; and judging by Quaxo's nod, he felt the same way.

So they sat for hours, Quaxo shed a couple more lonesome tears before regaining his composure and making plans to be able to finish all the preparations for the jellicle ball in time.

_-_-_-_

Tugger swayed his hips suggestively towards Bomba; he was practicing for his great interruption during the ball. The one where he would present himself and at the same time refresh his title of flirt one more year.

Bomba laughed ever so often, thinking about how much she would enjoy this year's ball. The Maine Coon swayed close enough to hold her by the waist and push her almost to the floor, holding her head with his free paw; then lowered himself just shy of her lips and grinned.

"How about like this for the grand finale?"

Their current position could have been misunderstood by any passerby; but they didn't care, let them watch and be surprised at the ball. But no one noticed, they were on a very far side of the junkyard; skillfully planning a revelation for all jellicles but especially for one better known as Mistoffelees.

And it was all to happen, at the ball.

_-_-_-_

'How could I fall for Tugger?'

It had been a cold winter's night very long ago, Quaxo remembered, since he was small and shorthaired the weather could really hurt him if he wasn't careful. Usually in winter he'd stay inside, but he was really bored and hadn't practiced his magic in a long time. The thrill of the show was all he really wanted to do all day, the only way he could stand attention from others.

Tugger had been with him most of the time, bringing him food and drink; and entertaining him as much as he could. The bigger cat was always there when Quaxo needed him the most, but right at that moment he wasn't and Quaxo felt like he couldn't take the seclusion anymore.

If his den-mate found out he had left their home he'd be mad; almost no one had ever seen the Maine Coon angry, he rarely did, but when it happened it was like an atomic bomb. Tugger really hated that side of himself, so he usually only got mad in the privacy of their den. Away from the other cats, the only one he trusted to be there was Quaxo. This was all right, because Quaxo was the only cat that could stand him when he was.

And Quaxo was also often the reason of his irritation too; after all little Quaxo loved to do exactly the opposite of what the older cat told him (quite ironical that he'd get mad at that) and more than frequently that included things that could endanger himself.

Moving over to a secluded clearing, the Tux started to shoot fireworks to some old trash. Heaps of magic energy danced around the small cat, he moved in sync making beautiful colored lights twirl to the cloudy sky. Hours of taking pleasure with his magic passed before he felt worn out by it, and decided to rest.

It was certainly chilly but not too much so he chose to lay in an old appliance nearby and quickly fell asleep.

When he woke-up, the cold had gotten worst; he tried standing up, but his body refused to move. The small cat panicked, night had fallen and if he didn't find shelter he could die.

His fingers were numb and around the orifices of his nose burns were beginning to form, understanding that he was doomed to stay where he was; Quaxo laid in fetal position, his face under his arms and his tail protecting his belly as much as it could.

"Tug…." he huffed, Tugger would surely be mad if he disappeared. Last time it was this cold Tugger was the one that had helped Quaxo warm up, holding him up to his mane until the morning came; scolding him when he left the den during winter and bringing him food so he didn't have to expose himself.

Quaxo closed his eyes and imagined Tug's tepid paws traveling down his back, 'Why is his skin always so warm?' A deep coat of fur surrounded his trembling body; sheltering him from the harsh environment and making him feel secure.

"Tug…"

"Yes kitten?"

Eyes opened in a flash but only saw the darkness being pressed against Tugger's chest produced; he felt the larger cat shift to allow him a better view of his face. A smirk dominated his features, to outsiders this might just be Tugger's common flirty expression, but Quaxo knew it wasn't. The grin was slightly twisted sideways and a few teeth showed; he wasn't just mad, he was furious.

Still Tugger held him, a little harder than necessary he might add; when Quaxo's body was back to normal temperature the Maine Coon stood up with him. Letting rest his head on his shoulders and carried him to their den.

Once inside, Tugger took his time to reproach him but Quaxo didn't really mind; he was happy that he had come to save him. He laughed, 'Tug really looks like a queen when he screams, but he's still so cool.'

Tugger kept stomping around the den, 'I wish he'd stop already and come back to hug me.'

Shocked eyes went unnoticed by the older cat, 'Oh everlasting! I like him.' Quaxo could feel an ache in his heart that told confirmed his thoughts, 'Oh! No…"

That was the day the magical cat understood he was in love with his best friend.

_-_-_

The day of the ball came and Quaxo sat by the tire looking at his handiwork; it had been a hard couple of days, but he had managed to get the ball ready and himself upright.

He had even found a new bowtie to use today, Quaxo was determined to have fun; even if his best friend, whom he always enjoyed it with had not spoken to him in more than a week.

Whenever they crossed paths Tugger seemed not to notice him, he still hadn't slept in their den in days (was at Bomba's); Quaxo missed his friend.

'And my heart still aches.'

The other cats were starting to gather, it was time to begin. The tux turned to look at Munkus; he was talking with his younger brother. 'Tugger'

Munkus was smiling, patting his brother on the back. Quaxo was perplexed, wasn't he on his side?

Then again Tugger was Munkus' littermate; the Tux couldn't actually expect him to go against family just for him.

Bombalurina leaped behind the Maine Coon, both toms smiled at her as she hugged Tugger's arm; Quaxo chest hurt so he looked away; desperately holding back tears.

The ball began smoothly, Quaxo inviting cats to the ball with his dance; Victoria getting better at her part every year. Munkus explained to the new kittens what the ball was about; then he repeated last year's song for Jenny, this time not getting interrupted by Tugger.

Tugger decided to interrupt Bustopher's song this year, swaying his hips sexily and dancing as rock star-like as only Tugger could.

A ball hit Quaxo straight in the head; he was too concentrated on himself to notice the tom had, once again kicked it his ways. "Are you okay lad?" Thankfully only Skimble noticed, the petite cat nodded; moving towards the pipe at the side of the clearing. Sitting there now instead of going in front to say his part of the song, it had started as an inside joke for him and Tug, it didn't feel right to do it now.

So he sat silently and kept his eyes downwards, stopping the song mid beat as the lead singer noted the petite cat was not on his side making fun of him.

The great cat finally noticed, his friend sat away from the rest looking defeated; and at that moment to other cats seemed to disappear as he practically ran over to Quaxo's side, worry apparent in his features.

Fans were left unattended and Munkus could sense a riot beginning to form over his brother's unwillingness to finish his own song. His protector capacities immediately kicked in and he started to sing Skimble's song, hoping and succeeding at calming the masses. Also permitting Tugger and Quaxo enough privacy, as the bigger held his hand and took him away from the crowd.

Quaxo was pulled unwillingly towards the old car by the clearing, and inside of its trunk by the bigger cat. Once inside Tugger pulled the lid and they were left separated from the other cats, the opening from the other side giving them enough light to be able to see each other, just enough for Tugger to see his friend's sad face.

"What's wrong kitten?"

Not able to confess he was heartbroken, Quaxo sat in silence. Confusion and worry plastered on Tugger's expression, he continued his questioning, "Are you sick? Hurt? Cold?..."

The smaller cat shook his head.

"Tired? Injured? Scared?..." Tugger persisted.

'How can someone be so dumb?' thought Quaxo exasperated. Noticing he wouldn't give up asking, he finally decided to help "I'm sad."

But the great cat couldn't understand, "Why would you be sad? Today is fantastic, the best day ever."

"You'd never understand."

"But… today… is special…"

"SPEACIAL FOR WHAT?!" Quaxo screamed, lowering his voice as he added. "You left me all alone for weeks and now you act as if you care for me." tears clouded his eyes. 'No! Don't cry in front of him.'

Realization hit Tugger, and he smiled a saddened smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd misunderstand."

"Huh… what?" a white face eyed Tugger dumbfounded. The other cat smiled even more, "Just do me a favor and wait for the jellicle ball to start. You'll understand." After saying this he opened the hood and sat again next to Quaxo as they enjoyed the rest of the presentations together.

Some cats sowed their confusion at seeing them sitting so close together, but if they disapproved they never said anything about it.

Old Deuteronomy entered on his usual cue, and Tugger winked at Quaxo as he got off the car and joined in the jellicle ball's showoff dance (so did Quaxo) as it started.

The song went as usual up until the mating dance started; while all cats with mates stood with them at the center the mate-less ones sat around the clearing. Quaxo sis too, wondering what Tugger meant by 'you'll understand'; the song was already over and he was still sad.

Then he noticed Tugger in the middle of the mated cats, a shared gasp escaped the rest of the Jellicles as others noticed too. The flirt smirked proudly at the commotion he had caused; he turned Bombalurina's way and giggled. Quaxo turned to look at her and saw her laughing; he felt rage boiling at the pit of his stomach. 'He is mine! He can't mate her, no!'

His face was turning tomato red when she turned to him, and then he noticed all other cats were eyeing him too. Tugger included, his hand spread ahead of him signaling Quaxo to hold it.

'Me?' he scouted the queen's quickly and checked if in fact it was him Tugger was signaling. Confusion obvious in his eyes, "Quaxo." Tugger called; "Do you want to be my mate?"

Munkus moved next to him and pushed him forward towards his brother, he smiled knowingly.

Not at all convinced Quaxo moved slowly to take hold of the offered hand, Tugger knew his friend well; "Quax, you are the best friend I could ever hope for." He smirked flirtishly as Quaxo neared his hand and he pulled him to his broad chest. "I can't wait each day to go home to you so we can be together; Bomba said that that would change once we had sex…" The smaller tom's face turned scarlet, "… but we did and I still wanted more of you. And not only your body, I could almost not wait for this day to tell you how I felt. I slept at her house to make sure I wouldn't slip. Do you understand now Kit?"

The black and white cat's head spinned, he wished Tugger would just start his speech all over again…"Do you love me?" 'Dumb dumb dumb… the dumbest question he could ask!'

Tugger laughed and kissed his head, "Yeah… I love you." Then he moved his lips downwards, holding the petite body even closer to himself as he kissed his plump lips with a passion that had been building up since he had left after their intercourse.

The music began once again as the other cats still waited for Tugger to scream something along the lines of 'NOT!', but it never did so the couples continued their much rehearsed dances as the rest watched.

Finally Quaxo stirred out of his foggy mind, "Quaxo…" Tugger called his attention, "Would you like to be my mate?" he asked again. The smaller cat raised his eyes to his and smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks, "Yes." he whispered. "But we didn't prepare anything for the dance!"

Tugger winked at him; swaying his hips holding him by the waist and pushing Quaxo almost to the floor, holding the black head with his free paw; then lowered himself just shy of his lips and grinned as he murmured, "The grand finale of my love confession."

Quaxo snickered, they danced for mere minutes as the music got slower; Tugger guiding him. He didn't mind, it felt good to do his favorite activity with his favorite cat.

After; Tugger pushed them both to the ground, never breaking eye contact until he kissed him; this time softer. Placing this paws over Quaxo as he stroke his body against the smaller one under himself, the Tux also wanted to feel Tugger as much as he could; still not at all sure this wasn't a dream, so he pulled the other body even closer with his legs wrapped around the other tom.

----censored, this part can be found at deviantart. com----

When Quaxo came back to his senses he was draped on top of the bigger cat, the sound of the continuing jellicle ball filling his perked ears. Tugger had pulled them both to a side, as he watched the rest of the gathering unfold; it seemed Gus had gotten the chance at last, he was glad.

Big paws held him tighter as we stirred awake, the chest under him sighting softly as he whispered sweet nothings to his ear. To which the small cat finally answered, "I love you Tug." as he smiled.

Tugger smiled back, rubbing their noses together delicately.

They turned once more as they heard the ad-dressing of cats. "Tug?"

"Yeah."

"Let's ditch." said the petite form wickedly.

The other cat laughed whole-heartedly, this was definitely the Quaxo he knew… and adored.

Carefully and with the grace only cats have they stood and left for their home, the night was almost over and they still had a lot of love to profess to one another before tomorrow began.

And Quaxo still had some plans to make the great Rum Tum Tugger pay for the days he had made him suffer; but that would indeed take more than a night, then again… it would be a fun honeymoon indeed.


End file.
